


Teaching The Stars To Set Themselves On Fire

by clytemnestras



Series: Star Girls In Sweatpants [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Stargirls Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:59:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2802101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clytemnestras/pseuds/clytemnestras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a soul that's old as time, Dawn's pretty new to this</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teaching The Stars To Set Themselves On Fire

Call her the centre of the universe, 'cause really, she's seen it all now. And not just like her locked-away-parts that hiss under fingertips that started and are totally going to end everything that's ever been, but the cloudy, almost blue/green eyes that are in her head right now, they've seen everything inside the flame-haired girl that could end the world with the flick of a nail - and maybe has.

_I've got experience you wouldn't believe._

And she's got eyes like emeralds that are too pretty and too green for how fast she's falling - with the red-lined lips that lick at hers, sliding them together in a slick-mess. Amy slithers down her all-new body, parting barely-touched thighs that are used to the night because there's no stain of sunlight here, just healed up old scars she never talks about and might have been there before her... And red lips kiss along the whiteness and paint it red like bursting supernovas and she shivers and flushes hot where skin is kissed by stars.

_There's so much more to me than I could let even you see._

She opens up for her like a rose-blossom, all soft and dewy and it's all really far away from whatever universe they're in when the mouth spreads her apart, disassembling her careful constructs with the roll of a tongue. This rushing fluidity isn't really in line with any laws of physics, and neither is the uncontrollable fluttering that's ripping her at the seams but not in the way she's used to. God, that mouth is hot and wonderful, and the friction of fingers is better and Dawn couldn't feel younger, more innocent than now, watching herself be debauched like this. She's slick, like melting against the sheets, twisting and fisting and ripping them with blunt nails when the fingers graze places she didn't know where there and cannot stop the shudder. Amy's eyes flick up, shining with a smile. She winks wickedly, sucks harder, slides faster and Dawn shatters like glass.

_You can destroy the universe if you have the right key._


End file.
